


Homesick

by Poopmeal420



Category: Valewood Tales (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poopmeal420/pseuds/Poopmeal420
Summary: Darwin and andrew talk out their homesick feelings





	Homesick

**Author's Note:**

> moar angst

Homesick

Andrew tried to contain his bursts as he sat on the roof of the agency, hoping to gosh he would stop soon. He couldn’t help it really and let out another whimper the more he thought about home, about ruby, mom, everyone he knew back In his hometown. Everything he grew up with was gone. Gone. Andrew was interrupted by a creak open and close of a door behind him. He heard footsteps approaching him and looked up from his knees, and Darwin was there, rubbing his eyes a little hard. “hey um... are you alright? I can hear you” Darwin had a seat next to him and stared at him, seeming to be unphased. Andrew sat up slightly, trying to gather himself for the reloovian. “I’m just homesick, even though I’ve only been in Valewood for a while”. Darwin looked down. “Everything’s okay, I’m not doing bad or anything, but I miss my sister, and the food I ate back at home. and everything” Andrew continued. “Um... I know how you feel” Andrew felt Darwin put his arm around him In a spacious sort of way, like Darwin wanted to comfort him but was also not wanting to as he related. He looked at Darwin, who said “I felt that way when I went off to university”. 

Andrew piped up, “Yeah and you’re on a whole nother planet huh?” Darwin replied “um, yeah”. Darwin yanked his hand away as he realized he was gently stroking Andrews back reassuringly and hadn’t really noticed. He looked a little distressed as he scratched his head and looked up at the stars. Darwin looked at Andrew as Andrew had seemed to be more loosened up, and he relaxed more too knowing he hadn’t been weird.

Andrew asked, “what was your home like?”. Darwin hesitated and ignored him. Andrew paused for a response but continued, “My home was really nice, while at the same time scary sometimes, I had people there I could share it all with.” There was a pause “ I had my mum, my sister, and my dad always there for me, no matter what. I missed ruby when she went to uni, but now I feel like I won’t see her again for a long time”.

Andrew softly ducked his head back into his knees, “and now mom and dad are just as far too”. Darwin rubbed his arm and took a second to think. He stared at Andrews silhouette in the darkness. “hey, at least you aren’t alone in feeling that way, though, and you have May, Liz, and that weird rich American here for you, like some sort of makeshift family, right?” Andrew began staring off seeming to think about that and looked at Darwin. “Um…. And you have me” Darwin flushed as he said it, and he hoped the darkness surrounding them masked his face well enough for Andrew not to notice. He heard shuffling and noticed that Andrews silhouette got taller, though still pretty small. He had finally sat up all the way. “yeah, that’s true” he said. “And you’ve been away from home much longer than me I bet, how long have you been on earth again?”. Darwin hesitated and tells Andrew how its only been a while, but it significant as it was still longer than Andrew had been away from home. Andrew seemed enlightened by it. “and you were alone for all that time... it must have sucked”. “Well..yeah” Darwin scratched his head, “ I only got a little sad, I had books and inventions to keep me occupied after all. I’ve learned a lot!!” Andrew listened, and before anything else he touched Darwin’s back with his hand, and Darwin began to let his tears flow too.


End file.
